


Locksmith

by Choseong



Series: The Boys [3]
Category: TheBoysVR
Genre: BL, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: The boys have broken up, long retired Mully has reminisce about the times he had with Josh. And decided to contact him back one last time.
Relationships: Juicy/ Mully, Mully/ Josh
Series: The Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have plan for this fic woah lol plz stick around!

Mully hasn’t opened his Twitter in ages ever since that last day.... every day he regretted the last day, their contract ended. He tried his best to convince all the boys to renew their contracts but they all wanted to start paths of their own. So, like a good friend and partner he supported their decisions. Occasionally after that they were still uploading videos on their own, but it wasn’t the same anymore. Slowly he stopped and Mully announced his retirement from doing YouTube. Mully would still go on social media to congratulate everyone on their success, and or birthdays, they were all still following each other but that was about it. He didn’t know when it ended but they stopped contacting each other as well. There wasn’t one day that Mully thought about the times when they all had fun recording.

His days became more repetitive and lonely... he recently had to go back to getting a job at a office. The only place he swore he never go back to... Today when he opened his email he saw 1000+ emails on his inbox.

“What the fuck?” Mully muttered.

He opened his inbox and his heart dropped. It came from his social tab. and it was many of their fans  congratulating them . With trembling hands, he opened his Twitter account. A mixed feelings of regret and happiness washed through him to see #10yearswithTheBoysVR trending #1 in Australia. 

_ They have to seen it, he knows it. _

He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face.  _Should he do it? It’s been a long time._ He wonders if he still even have the same phone number. He went to his contacts and hovered over the name;  _Josh_ , before calling it. He closed his eyes, his heart was beating fast,  _what if he won’t pick up?_ The pain was left in his chest. He hear the phone dialed  buzz, buzz . He held his breath when he heard the phone pick up.

“Mully?” 

“Josh,” Mully trembled the excitement from his heart couldn’t take it. “Did you ㅡ ?” 

“Yeah,” he can hear him breath, “Yeah.” His heart squeezed.

“I ㅡ you know, I never really ㅡ ” It was really hard for Mully to speak.

“I know.” Josh whispered.

Josh hung up after talking to Mully he was nervous. He hasn’t seen Mully in ages he occasionally upload things online. Once in a while he would check Mully’s channel or Twitter feed only to see he still hasn’t updated anything. He knows he stupid they were best mates they can talk to each other, but he just couldn’t bring himself to call him. He knew that Mully was the most gutted when they said they didn’t want to renew. He felt really bad, he did. At the time he felt they were loosing touch of their goal, and letting go was the best thing for them. 

This morning has been a trip though, seeing all the fans congratulations them and reposting old memes and videos it brought back good memories to him. And when his phone rang, he picked up immediately. _He still sounded the same,_ Josh thought. His heart pounded as he heard Mully speak.

* * *

  
Mully couldn’t stop thinking about Josh. After the call it made him feel things he couldn’t even describe. He was happy that they were going to meet tomorrow and he couldn’t wait to see him. He missed Josh he really did. He didn’t forget his feelings of joy waiting the days to plan something with Josh. He slowly start to realize how much time they wasted not contacting each other.

_Josh never did once forget about Mully either._


	2. You Were Just Like Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, now, and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here it is the 2nd chapter. I kinda wanna make them emotional so just bear with me til the end! 
> 
> [Chapter status: debut 11.19.20]

It was a bad idea. Josh knew it, but why was he still trying to attach to Mully once again? Josh found himself driving to the mall nearby to meet Mully. He accidentally went over the speed limit but he didn’t care. 

Josh held his breath, Mully was just like he used to be 10 years ago..  _ could they start their relationship again like it once was?  _ Josh squashed all the hopeful thoughts in his mind when he approached Mully. He smiled as soon as his eyes met his, Josh had to look away. _I can do this, it’s just Mully,_ he thought.

“Hey...” Josh managed to say.

“Hey...” 

Josh felt his eyes start to water, “Stop it! Stop looking at me like that...” He trembled.

Josh was about to turn around and run away but Mully crushed him into a hug. Josh felt the rushed emotions of heartbreak and regret envelope him, the moment Mully embraced him. He let out his tears as he cried, Why didn't he just agreed to talk to him back then?

“I’m sorry.” Josh whispered.

_How was he? What is he doing right now?_ Was questions that Josh could have asked but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. The only feeling that overpowered him at this moment was regret. He couldn’t tell what Mully was feeling, his expression was something that he couldn't read, he never saw him like this before. Mully blinked the tears that rolled down his face. A tiny part of him hoped he just yell at scream at him but he did the exact opposite. 

* * *

“It’s crazy aye?” Mully laughed through his tears. 

They managed to go through their Twitter feed together. He bites his lip, he wonders if he should ask him to log back into their account to make a story. He looked down at his hands as he didn’t know what to do with them.  Everything felt so different after they stopped contact. Josh’s life continued to go on, he was still making videos but he couldn’t bring himself to mention The Boys. He had a new team of friends with who he collaborated. When they referenced any of The Boys. He would choke up and they would have to cut it out of the video, so his fans never knew. He really wanted to hate himself for it, he wondered why they had to change. 

“Do...do you, want to make a story together? On the old channel, just for the fans?” He looked at Mully’s expression and they both realize that there was hope.

“Do you still remember it?” 

Mully gave his phone to Josh, all he had to input the password for The Boys Instagram. Josh hesitated before he grabbed his phone. He closed his eyes, when he opened it; he saw the page had loaded. Their tabs were decorated with red dots. The other boys would see this story, _he knows it._

“Jesus Christ, I haven’t been on this in ages,” Mully muttered.

He was looked on the screen with Josh as he was scrolling down. He felt emotional again seeing all their fans congrats them for their anniversary.

“You ready?” Mully asked him.

Josh nodded he went to their stories and tried to put on a good face as he pressed record. 

“Hey guys! Wow... it’s been,” he laughed nervously. “Forever! I just thought I’d come on and say ㅡ _thank you_ , and guess who I have with me!” He leaned over to put Mully on screen, “ ㅡ Hey! Wow, this feels crazy, man!” Mully ruffled his hair as he spoke, “But no thank yous all for the love and support!” The story cut to a new tab, “Anyways, me and Joshy are going to go do some stuff together and yeah, love you all!” They both waved bye and cut the story. 

Mully looked at Josh with watery eyes, “Josh, let’s go.” 

“Yeah.” 

The response in the next hour was insane, so many people were saying things that they wanted all the boys to come back. So many fans kept messaging him and pinging him with notifications. But with all the notifications that blasted them, none of them were from the rest of The Boys. 

“Mully,” Josh spoke up, Mully looked up from his phone, at the mention of his name. He took his hands in his, he was wonder what was going on. “I... I never did forget about us.” 

Mully gripped his hands their fingers locked together, “I... I know.”

“I’m sorry I never mention you in my newer videos ㅡ it’s, it’s just.” Josh’s eyes start to water.

Mully let go of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes. “It’s ok Mate, I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> © I do not allow my work to be reused or adapted in anyway without permission.


End file.
